


Netflix and Chill

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Netflix, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out about Sam and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Castiel lied next to Sam, head buried in the hunter’s neck, with Sam gently petting the angel’s hair. Netflix played on Sam’s TV, some obscure horror film that neither of them cared for. The angel had asked to “Netflix and chill,” to which Sam had rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Sam, I’m getting tired,” Castiel said, pressing the pause button on the remote.  
“You’re an angel, you don’t get tired.” Sam commented.  
Castiel rubbed Sam’s hip, and the hunter turned off the TV.  
“You’re not really tired, are you?”  
“No,” The angel said, “I lied. I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not,” Sam giggled.  
The angel kissed Sam.  
…  
“Hello,” Castiel answered his cell phone.  
“Cas, how’s it going?” Dean asked.  
“Good,” The angel said.  
“Getting rest?”  
“Yes. I am currently chilling with Sam.”  
“What?”  
“Chill comes after the Netflix.”  
Dean laughed. “That’s um…not what that means, Cas.”  
“I know. Sam explained it to me.”  
“Sam…explained it to you?”  
“Yes. And I told him yes.”  
“So you and…and Sam are…”  
“Cas, baby, hurry up!” Sam’s voiced called from the background in a way that Dean never wanted to hear again.  
“I have to go, Dean.”  
…  
“Well, isn’t that adorable?” Dean said as he peered at the sight in Sam’s room.  
Castiel’s arms were wrapped protectively around Sam, the younger hunter snoring lightly.  
“Dean, I can explain…”  
“Now I see why he wanted you resting in his room,” Dean teased.  
The angel shifted uncomfortably, nearly waking Sam, then giving him a small “shh,” causing the younger hunter to fall back asleep. Dean noticed how safe and comfortable and happy the two looked with each other.  
“Dean, just let me…”  
“Don’t worry, Cas,” Dean said, “I can see you really, REALLY like Sam.”  
“Yes.”  
Right before Dean got back, and after Cas and Sam’s “chill,” Sam had mumbled: “Dean’s gonna kill me,” before falling asleep in Cas’s arms. And now, Dean was just staring at them happily.  
“Be good to him,” Dean said, “His heart’s been broken enough times. You know that.”  
The angel kissed the back of Sam’s head.  
“I will, Dean. I promise.”


End file.
